friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Emma Geller-Greene
Emma Geller-Green (born May 16, 2002) is the daughter of Ross Geller and Rachel Green. Rachel's pregnancy was originally revealed in the season finale of Season 7. Emma is born in "The One Where Rachel Has A Baby, Part 2." Emma lives with both her parents after she is born, until they get into a fight and Rachel moves in with Joey. In the series finale, her parents reconcile. Birth and Early Life Emma was born on May 16th, 2002, after 21 hours and 27 minutes of labour, to Ross and Rachel. She was born in The One Where Rachel Has A Baby, Part 2. Emma is the result of a one-night stand, as shown in The One With The Videotape. Ross and Rachel are not together at the time of Emma's birth, but they move into Ross's apartment together with Emma after her birth and remain friends. However, shortly after, Ross and Rachel get into a fight, and Rachel and Emma move in with Joey. In the season finale of Friends, Rachel and Ross get back together, bringing them closer to becoming a happy family. Name & Family The name Emma was originally chosen by Monica as the name she wanted to use for her future daughter, but once Rachel heard the name and loved it so much, Monica let her use it. Before deciding on "Emma", Ross and Rachel discussed several other names like "Delilah" (nixed because Rachel felt it made her sound like "a Biblical whore") "Isabella." and "Ruth". However, ironically, in a season 2 episode, Ross states he would name his daughter "Emily", the name of his second ex-wife. Rachel's sister, Amy, also mistakenly refers to her as "Emily", and also as "Ella". Emma's parents are Rachel Green and Ross Geller. She has two aunts on her mothers' side, Aunt Jill and Aunt Amy. On her fathers' side, she has her Aunt Monica and her Uncle Chandler, Monica's husband. Emma's grandparents are Sandra and Leonard Green (divorced) and Judy and Jack Geller. Emma has a half brother, Ben, with whom she shares a father. Ben's mother is Ross's first wife, Carol. Her cousins are Jack and Erica Bing, twin son and daughter of their aunt and uncle, Chandler and Monica. Their first daughter was suppose to be named 'Emma' but gave it to Rachel after baby Emma was born. Trivia *Emma's favorite song is Baby Got Back. It makes her laugh. Her parents are seen singing it to her by the other friends. *Emma's first word is "gleba", which is the "fleshy, spore-bearing inner mass of a certain fungi". At first Ross does not think this counts as her first word, as he does not think it's a real one, but Rachel finds it in the dictionary. He becomes excited by this, proclaiming "she's gonna be a scientist!". *It is first revealed that Rachel is pregnant in the season finale of Season 7 (which was aired in May 2001), with Rachel being about a month pregnant. If this were true, Emma would have been born in January 2002, but she was born in the season finale of season 8, which aired in May 2002. This would make sense if you count Rachel's pregnancy as beginning from the Season 8 premiere (which was aired in September 2001). * Emma was portrayed, though uncredited, by Cali Sheldon, who was actually born a month after Emma on June 17th, 2002. In a few episodes, Cali had started talking, which caused problems during setting. This was similar to Ben Geller, Ross's son. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Rachel's Family Category:Ross & Monica's Family Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Residents of the Friends building